It is known to produce a highlight summary of a live performance by recording that performance using television cameras and/or microphones and then editing the recording of the live performance to produce a shortened version of the recording which concentrates on key events which have taken place during the performance. For example, if the performance is a sporting event such as a rugby or football match then an edited version is typically produced from a continuous recording of the entire match to form a highlight. The highlight summary may be produced by taking sections of the continuous recording associated with key events such as a goal, penalty or a try and forming the recorded events into a contiguous recording to produce a summarised highlight of the match.